1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus for a vehicle, in which a guide body guides lights to the outer side of a design body.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle door mirror device recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-063681, a light guide plate guides light from a light source to a window portion of a mirror housing.
However, in this vehicle door mirror device, if the light source and the window portion of the mirror housing are each plurally provided, it is necessary to provide separate corresponding light guide plates for the respective light sources and mirror housing window portions. Thus, a space required for mounting the light guide plates becomes larger.